The present invention relates to photographic apparatus in general, and more particularly to improvements in operating means for still cameras or motion picture cameras. Still more particularly, the invention relates to improvements in operating means which can bring about release of the shutter, energization of an exposure meter, operation of a film transporting mechanism and/or operation or actuation of another camera mechanism wherein a motion receiving part must be displaced in order to trigger a certain operation.
In conventional cameras, the shutter is released in response to depression of a trigger. Depression of the trigger often causes so-called camera shake because many photographers are incapable of releasing the shutter steadily enough at 1/60-th or even at 1/125-th of a second. This affects the sharpness of exposures.